Incomprehensible Infatuation
by Accia Velene
Summary: Sometimes, words cant describe how you feel. Like Sting's obsession on our blonde mage. Drabble collection. AU.
1. Princess and The Knight

So, this my first drabble collection. StiCy one..

happy reading~!

**Title: Princess and her knight**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort,Romance**

**AU  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot.**

* * *

Princess:_  
_

_My heart aches, it really aches._

_But no matter what, I will never give up on loving him_

_I will never lose him_

_Ever_

* * *

Knight:

_My heart aches too_

_And I will never give up on you_

_Even if I have to kill him to make you forget about him_

_I love you, I will always love you_

* * *

A blonde figure was staring outside her window, she casts a long tearful glance at the dark sky before mincing daintily to her dresser. She look at her eyes which doesn't reflect the usual bright hazel colour, and a dark pair of eyebags were showing. She smiled weakly at her dull appearance.

'_I've been having countless of sleepless night because of you.'_

"Your Highness?" a husky voice came out, slowly approaching the blonde. Sting stared at his loved one's pale complexion before smiling sadly.

'_How I wish you weren't like this..'_

Lucy gave him a weak smile before brushing her long golden locks gently.

"Sting?" the blonde called, turning around, facing her blonde haired companion. The knight glanced at her, noticing her bitter expression. His heart hesitated to voice out her question before proceeding to say it anyway, "Natsu didn't love me anymore, did he?"

The question made Sting's heart stopped, he knew sooner or later she will realize this. He bit his dry lip, while looking into Lucy's dull brown eyes painfully. Its because of Natsu's fault, her Lucy become like this! He should've had told her earlier.. But he wouldn't.

Why?

_Simple, because he doesn't want to hurt __**his Lucy**__._

"I-I can not answer that, Your Highness.. I apologize," The blonde haired knight bowed, but his action was stopped by the princess' soft hand on his broad left shoulder. "You don't have to bow down, we're friends don't we? And don't call me 'Your Highness' anymore!" Lucy gave him an assuring heart aches. He knew that Lucy didn't know his feelings, the word _'friend'_ hurts him. He always love her and will always be. He may have a numbers of women that fancy him, but he shrugged them off. No one can ever make him happy besides Lucy, his Lucy.

"I know, Sting.. He's been with _her_ behind my back don't he? He realizes his feelings for Lisanna now, I'm happy for him," Lucy's chapped lips quivered, tears threatening to came out but she held it in. No, she don't want any tears to fall again because of** him**..

She shouldn't be selfish of having his love doesn't she? Maybe Lisanna is only a mere servant and she's the princess of Heartfilia kingdom who get everything she wants, but that doesn't mean that she could have _everything_. Sting stiffened before looking at her sternly, cupping her face with his hands.

"Princ- Lucy, look at me. Natsu and Lisanna may become lovers, but that doesn't mean that you can't win him back don't you? I'm sure Natsu has a mutual feelings for you. You, as a princess must fight for Natsu's heart. I will find a way to test his love for you," he whispered gently, the words that came out from his mouth makes his heart ache.. But for Lucy's happiness, he will do everything as long as she's back with her spirit.

"You cant give up your love. He **is** your cherished one isn't he? I will not allow you to give up no matter what, a princess shall be strong otherwise she is not a princess. Don't ever give up on your loved ones," his facial expression was serious, which made Lucy's heart jumped a bit. She always thought that his serious face are quite.. _charming. _

'_Why didn't I fell for Sting from the start?'_

Lucy shook her thoughts away, gazing at him with a pink tinge on her cheeks, her emotions are churning. She's happy, _yes_. She's never been this happy before-after her mother died before her own eyes. And there's another feeling that she couldn't comprehend with words, a fluttering sensation that she feel only when Natsu was around. A warm liquid strolled down to her creamy porcelain cheek from her eyes,which now covered in tears.

Sting panicked under his calm features, 'I made her cry damnit!'

He wipe out her tears with his thumb. Reluctantly.. but more willing, he pulled her close to a comforting warm hug.

"T-Thank you, Sting.." Lucy wailed, buried her face into his broad chest deeper.

_'I'm sorry..'_

* * *

Sting stood infront of Lucy's chamber after she fell asleep, tired from crying. Sighing in relieve that she will be okay, and he will have to make sure that he's the one who comforts her everytime she's feeling down. He **don't** want anyone comforts her beside himself..

"Lucy.. I wont give up on you." His blonde hair shone upon the gloomy corridor, the dim light emphasized his determined expression. He sauntered to Natsu's chamber quietly.

Opening the door carefully, his eves scanning the dirty room. He finally noticed that the salmon haired knight are in his bed, fast asleep in his orange coloured pajamas.

**Natsu Dragneel.**

* * *

_He's the one who made her suffer_

_He's the one who made her crying in every hours of darkness_

_He's the one who made her almost gave up on her life_

_He's the one who made her beautiful, gleaming hazel eyes turned into dull ones._

* * *

The only word that could describe Sting's feelings right now: **hatred.**

He hated Natsu, whom he look up to when he was young. Now, he meant nothing to him.. Because he stole _her_ away, his Lucy away. And making her suffer day by day, now he has to pay the price.. No one can hurt his Lucy, he will never let anyone hurt her more than this. He knew Lucy's pain, because he experienced it too.

**Sting Eucliffe will not give up on his love**.

He knew if Lucy find out, she will despise him because of this.. blaming him and crying all night long, but he considered his actions. If no one knows, it's fine right? She still have him that can comfort her and cheer her up. He knew that the consequences of his action after death are severe. He could be roasted and burned alive to ashes in hell.

_But it's all worthed, just to make her smile without Natsu around that could meddle with her feelings._

He stride to the left side of the sleeping figure, unsheathed his sword before placing the tip ontop of Natsu's stomach.

_**It was now or never.**_

Blood spurted out from Natsu's mouth as the sword pierced through his flesh, his eyes open wide because of the unimaginable amout of pain that seeped through him.. Before he could utter any words, Sting slitted the man's neck, he whispered a word before he did so..

"_Bonne Nuit_,"

The day after the incident, one of the guards was told to fetch Natsu from his chamber and found his corpse. The news was heard to all over the palace, everyone was surprised and consumed by sadness.. The biggest impact were on princess Lucy and Lisanna, however months passed and Lucy finally can get over it, by Sting's help ofcourse.

Sting was engulfed by guilt, but nonetheless he's happy that his princess can smile once more, because of him.

* * *

_The wheel keeps spinning_

_Until that day comes,_

_When he confessed his undying love in the midst of her misery,_

_Then she realized.._

_That he's the one that has always been there for her,_

_Lucy Heartfillia finally become his._

_However,_

_No one ever knew the secret about **Natsu**'s death.._

_And they will never, ever know .._

_**But, atleast they lived happily ever after right?**_

* * *

That's kinda twisted and OOC..

Reviews are appreciated! XD


	2. Because You Look Just Like Her

Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it~ Replies are in the bottom section!

_And.. I don't hate Natsu.. Infact, StiCy is the second best after NaLu ;)_

**Title: Because You Look Just Like Her**

**Genre: Romance, Humour.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except the plot**

* * *

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

The room was filled with silence after Sting Eucliffe, the school's most popular guy ask Lucy Heartfillia to be his girlfriend. Several minutes later, all the girls in the class squealed with a high pitched voice that could break an eardrum. "She's so lucky!" a girl exclaimed from the back of the class. "I wish I'm her.." Kinana pouted.

"E-eh?" Lucy cried, he was staring at her with those piercing onyx eyes. Her hands were fidgeting a nearby pencil.

Sting let out a small sigh before cupping her chin, "I said, will you be my girlfriend?"

His action made Lucy more uncomfortable, her heart was racing and she swore that she could see thousand of roses popped out around Sting's body.. She felt like she's in a shoujo manga now.

"U-um, yes?" she answered shyly, her face is almost red as Erza's hair by now..

By seeing her cute reaction, Sting let go of his hand and grin in satisfaction. He whispered something at his new girlfriend before walking away with a wink, leaving her dumbfounded.

.

.

.

"Out of the girls in the school, why her~"

"Lucy, what did he say?"

"I'm so jealous of you! He's like, the most popular guy in this school."

"You are not Juvia's love rival anymore, Juvia is happy for Lucy."

The blonde girl was flooded by hundreds of question from her classmate, but the commotion stopped after Erza stepped into the class,"Lucy Heartfillia."

"Y-yes?" Lucy wondered if she did anything wrong, her friend's voice was stern and cold. Is it about yesterday's missing strawberry cake? She swore that it's not her fault! Natsu's the one who ate it, oh God sh-

Her inner thoughts was interrupted by Erza's hand, which is ruffling her blonde tresses by now. Lucy sweatdropped and saw Erza's smiling face.

"I'm so proud of you, finally you're not single anymore after this 17 years," Lucy blushed furiously at her statement as the whole class gaped.

"WHAT?"

"Lu-chan never dated anyone before?"

"I thought she went out with Natsu a year ago?"

"Oh Erza…" Lucy slumped from her seat.

* * *

The new couple was walking through the streets, holding each others hand awkwardly. Lucy kept screaming in her mind, not believing that she was holding Sting's hand. A pregnant silent surrounding them before Sting broke in.

"So… how's your day?" he asked while fixing his collar with his free hand.

"I-Its fine I guess.. But the girls keep asking me questions, hahaha.. How about you?" She replied, ending her sentence with an awkward laugh.

"The best day ever," Sting smiled with a tinge of pink decorating his cheeks. His cute expression made Lucy blush even harder.

After several minutes of walk, they've finally reached the Heartfillia residence. Lucy have asked him to stay for dinner but he refuses with an excuse of having something important to do at home.

"I'll call you later after I reached home, okay?" Sting said, ruffling her hair before walking away.'Geez, why did everyone likes ruffling my hair so much?' Lucy thought with a pout.

"O-okay, have a safe trip!" She shouted, Sting turned and waved at her. She smiled and waved back at him.

"What did he sees in me..?" She wondered as she entered her mansion.

Two months have passed and Lucy still wondering what does her boyfriend sees in her. She admitted that she is pretty and has a nice body. But it seems that his actions doesn't say that he likes her body or her pretty face..

When she came over to his house for the first time, she finally knew the reason.

"Sorry if it's messy, I haven't cleaned since last week," her boyfriend said while kicking his game controller away from his bedroom floor.

"Your house is pretty clean for a guy to live in.." she said in surprised, his bed was neat and the bookshelf was well kept.. except the floor, which filled with car magazines and wires to his Ps3 and Xbox.

"I'll go get a drink, wait here for a second okay?" Sting removed his blazer before leaving the room.

Lucy tucked her hair behind her ears, waiting patiently for 5 seconds before proceeding to rummaging through her boyfriend's drawer. She found a few _interesting objects_ that made her blush.

"Well this is interesting.." She found 7 anime photobook that has the same characters from its cover.

"Fairy Tail?" She flipped open the first page, revealing a pink haired boy and a blonde haired girl that was holding a blue cat. She giggled, she didn't know that her boyfriend like watching anime or even collecting photobooks. And there are even lots of drawings of the blonde female made by him.

She flipped the pages,finding more and more pictures of a blonde haired 2D girl. She felt familiar about this character.. But she didn't know what was so familiar about it.

"L-Lucy?" she gasped because of her boyfriend's voice.

"A-ah, Sting-kun.. I-Im sorry.." She closed the book quickly and hid it behind her back.

"…"

"…"

"I-I didn't know you like animes.." she bit her lip in guilt of hijacking her boyfriend's room.

Sting blushed before nodding slowly, he placed the drinks down to his coffee table. Lucy took a seat on his bed. " I only like a few.." he replied.

"The drawings are really nice.. But I noticed something familiar about the blonde girl," She flustered. Sting just blushed even more at her statement.

'_Crap.. She knew.._' he cursed, barely audible for Lucy to hear.

The room was awkward, luckily Sting's cousin barged in.

"STING! Where's my photobook?" A large, bulky man with a black shirt was seen by the door, not noticing Lucy's presence.

"It's right there, Orga.. On top of my history book," Sting answered him.

"Oh, thank yo- NO WAY! Who's this chick? She really looks like Light Ashley! Don't tell me that this is your girlfriend, _**because you only wanted to date Light Ashley look-a-like**_. Whoa whoa whoa," Orga blurted out with an excitement in his voice.

Sting scratched his head and gave his goofy grin.

Lucy sweat dropped_, 'FML'_

"So, will you cosplay as Light Ashley for the upcoming anime con?"

And that is how I found out that my boyfriend asked me out because I look like his favourite anime character.

* * *

I enjoy writing this chapter!

Ahahahaha poor Lucy~

Light Ashley as Lucy in Fairytail.,

I cant come up with another name..

Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Replies:

**R10Hattan**: Ahahaha, thank you! Don't worry, theres more comin up~ It'll be around 50 chapters? Well, as long as I don't get any writers block!

**Ai-Chwan**: Awww, I'm glad you love it! xD, thank you very much 3 I love you too~

**HinaSnowBastia**: Thank you 3

**Louricam The Manga Freak**: Thank you, rest will come (hopefully) shortly~

**KirstyKakes**: Thank you! I noticed that too _ thanks for pointing it out :D I'll try to fix the grammars~

**Oshirajinda**: Thank you~ Oh noo, I don't hate Natsu ehehe, I love him so much! Its just that.. well.. I don't know.. Sting is a psycho for killing Natsu? He's blinded by love.. maybe.. (What the hell am I thinking while writing this chapter….*sweatdrop*)

**Alinekiryuu**: thank you 3 I hope you like the second chapter ! :)

**AniManians17**: OHO~ Sting and his undying love! *bows down* Thank you for reading and reviewing this story, Vivi-chan and Sapphy-chan!

thank you for the reviews 3


	3. Who The Heck Is Your Girlfriend!

Again, thanks for the reviews and alerts! I love you so much much much~

This story already got 14 reviews ! woah woah~ I'm so happy!

You can DM me and request a theme for this drabble!

Here's chapter 3:

**Title: Who The Heck Is Your Girlfriend?**

**Genre: Humour, Romance**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot~!**

* * *

"Who do you love the most, me or _her_!" Lucy yelled at her boyfriend, Sting. She bit her lip in annoyance while seeing her boyfriend cuddles with her. He gave her a scoff, walking towards his girlfriend before pushing her out of his bedroom.

"Ofcourse _her_. She's way better than you, look at her! She's so adorable unlike you." He smirked, shutting the door infront of his girlfriend's pretty face.

A curse came out from Lucy's lips as she stomped her left foot angrily, "**FUCK YOU, BLONDIE**!"

"I still can't believe he choose that **Hello Kitty doll **over me. And he said I'm not as adorable as that fucking doll!" the blonde haired woman ranted to the blue haired bookworm who is listening to her in amusement while eating her salad. Levy just giggled at the blonde couple's weird antics. "So, your boyfriend loves Hello Kitty more than you?" she teased, making Lucy scowled in annoyance.

"He even slammed the door infront of my face! What kind of boyfriend is he?" By now, Lucy slammed her head to the wooden table. A deep chuckle was heard, "Gihee.. Poor bunny girl, yer boyfie is now dating his own doll.. giheeheehee," Gajeel was now laughing, his arms around Levy.

"**That's why you should choose me, not that bee bastard of a boyfriend**," Loke suddenly appeared infront of Lucy with his infamous black tux that he always wore, his hair styled messily in every directions which makes him more handsome. "Shut up, both of you.." Lucy growled. She lifted her head and smoothed down her baby blue blouse.

Both of the male continues to tease their favourite blonde friend, making her laugh, "_Ha, I bet he'll fuck that doll cause he love it so much_."

Their laughters stopped after they heard Levy's plan to make Sting forgot his 'addiction'.

"Why don't Gajeel.. just use a Hello Kitty costume, then chase him off with a **pipe**? You always wanted to do that right? _Minus the HK costume ofcourse.._ That'll make him hate it for sure!" Levy said with a twisted grin plastered on her face. They all nodded in agreement before plotting their plan into action.

* * *

So, Loke rented a Hello Kitty costume from _one of his girlfriends_. Natsu, who heard their plan to scare the shit off his rival more than willing to help. "Why don't ya just use a **chainsaw** instead of a faucet pipe? I mean, you wanna scare him shitless, after that come back to Luce, right?" the pink headed moron was actually right this time. So, Levy brought a quite large chainsaw and dabbed it with a bloody red paint before giving it to Gajeel.

"Tell me, why am I doing this again?" the black haired teen grunted while putting on his Hello Kitty costume. "To scare the shit out of that blondie bastard!" Loke exclaimed, his eyes gleaming in excitement underneath his sunglasses.

"You're weird, Luce.." Natsu said while looking at Lucy, who's grinning like mad. But the girl he mentioned just shrugged it off.

When midnight strikes, Gajeel broke into Sting's house via window. Natsu's ready with his video cam while Loke and the girls guarding infront of his house. Passing Sting's Victorian style living room (which make the atmosphere more scary) they finally reached his bedroom. Luckily for them, Natsu (Sting's step brother) has a spare key to access all of the door in his brother's house.

"Why didn't you tell me you had the key, you idiot! I wont have to break out through his small window with this fat costume," the iron loving teen whispered angrily and hit Natsu's head in annoyance. "I forgot," Natsu flashed his goofy grin before unlocking his step brother's bedroom, revealing a half naked Sting hugging his large Hello Kitty doll underneath his black Hello Kitty sheets. This sight, made both of the man almost cracked in laughter.

"This is priceless! What will everyone say about this.." the pink haired teen started to record everything in his step brother's room, including his sleeping face before deciding to hide behind a peach coloured Hello Kitty wardrobe. Gajeel switched his chainsaw on, making a loud noise that make Sting woke up.

"What th-," The blonde haired teen let out a loud, ear deafening scream. Gajeel let out an amused smirk under the costume, pretending that he wanted to murder the scared boy,"Don't kill me Kitty-chan! IM SORRY!" Sting jumped out from his bed, running to his door which was now locked.. thanks to Natsu. Kitty-chan took a step closer to Sting, which was now scared shitless .. His face was now pale and cold sweats dripping out his body, he might faint any second now.

"Y-You know that I love you, right?" He stuttered, his lips quivering in fear as Kitty-chan was a foot closer to him. He tripped on something, falling flat on his butt, Kitty-chan glowered down slowly.

'_Why Kitty-chan, why?'_

Kitty-chan flew the chainsaw to Sting's direction.

Right at that moment, he fainted.

* * *

Sting woke up with a heavy pant on his bed, before looking around his surroundings.. Finding his girlfriend was about to put a wet cloth on his forehead.

"L-Lucy?" he asked. His girlfriend looking at him with worry in her eyes, "Are you feeling better now, Sting?"

Sting nodded, patting his chest in comfort_**, It was only just a dream**_..

"**Boo!**" a Hello Kitty doll jumped to his face out of nowhere.

He screamed and fainted, again.

"Natsu.." Lucy look at her friend sternly. While Natsu just laugh, throwing the doll away, "What? It's too funny, I can't help it!"

They both look at Sting's unconscious body, before laughing in unison.

_Its just too funny for them to handle_.

* * *

When Sting finally woke up, he threw all of his Hello Kitty related stuffs away and apologized to his girlfriend for his actions the previous day. Lucy accept his apology before giving him a sweet kiss on his lips. He will never, ever forget his dream. Till now, he's scared of Hello Kitty dolls.

"**So.. Who's your girlfriend now?"**

"**Ofcourse its you."**

.

.

.

Little did he know, it was not a dream.. Sooner or later, he'll find the video of his fateful night on _FioreTube_, gaining 1 million views.

* * *

Okay, I was inspired by Hetalia's China's HKitty addiction and Russia's faucet pipe XD

*Sting & Natsu live in a **different** house in this story .

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I enjoy writing this chapter so much!

Replies:

**MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster**: Ahaha, here's the update~ Thank you for reading!

**Louricam** **The Manga Freak**: I'm glad you like it xD did you enjoy this chapter?

**R10Hattan**: Thank you~ Here's the update!

**AniManians17**: Ahahaha , nooo~ don't kill Sting :' Well, goodluck for Sting ! He's probably waving a white flag now. Thank you for reading ~

**Oshirajinda**: nope, aww its perfectly fine ! :D Yeah, I was kinda confused how to make it funny but I'm glad it turns out okay..

**HinaSnowBastia**: Okay~!

sorry if i missed out one of you..


	4. Twisted Affair

Sorry for not updating ! I was busy worrying about my semester exam results.

Tomorrow is my birthday (8 June) , YAY! And im turning 14 this year.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Title: Forbidden Love**

**Genre: Angst, Romance.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot**

* * *

_I was afraid that he will know someday._

_But… If he knew, he probably wouldn't mind.. does he?_

It's been a year since Lucy having a secret affair with none other than Sting Eucliffe, the CEO of a top notch fashion industry without her husband knowing. She have sinned, yes. She vowed to be a loyal wife to his husband and love him for eternity like the way her husband love her.

But she couldn't help falling for a random stranger that she met on a café a year ago. His blonde hair, piercing onyx eyes and a well built body attracted her attention when he suddenly asked for her number. First, she refused to give him her number by telling him that she already have a husband. But after chatting with him for a couple of hours, she guessed that it is okay for her only to be _friends _with him.

* * *

"I don't care whether you already have a husband or not, Lucy_.. I-I love you_," He said while staring at her hazel eyes with his loving black eyes. She is happy, she loved him too but she knew that it was wrong to love someone other than her husband. Her eyes starting to water, she look away from him. Taking a few steps back and ran.

She ran as fast as she could, but a pair of arm stopped her from her track. A tuft of blonde hair was sticking out on her left shoulder, warm breath against her neck. "L-Let me go!" Lucy struggled from his embrace but his grip was too strong. "**No**," He turned her around so she can look at his face.

Stern, determined and handsome.

"Y-you know it's hard for me, Sting.." the blonde haired maiden sobbed, her hands on his chest. Sting softened at her expression. He kept quiet, signaling her to continue her speech.

"Because I love you too.. But I have a husband already," She continued. She love him, she love him more than she love her husband, Natsu Dragneel. Her heart cant choose.

"Lucy…" the man sighed, pulling her into a hug. "Can you atleast, give me a chance?"

Lucy bit her lip, she didn't know what to say.. A part of her saying yes, but the other one saying that she should be loyal to her husband.

"I.."

"_**Okay.."**_ she continued.

* * *

She broke into tears when she saw it. Sure, she hasn't been a loyal wife.. But her husband,

**She trusted him more than this.**

A picture that was sent to her by her husband's co-worker, Erza which is her husband's sister has stunned her. She knew that he doesn't deserve a woman like her, but she cant believe that he was the same as her.

She leafed at the pictures,

Her husband was cheating on her with her bestfriend. **HER BESTFRIEND WITH HER HUSBAND**. She knew that they've dated for 5 years before Natsu met her. That doesn't concern her. Her utmost concern was on the picture, they are French kissing in Natsu's office.

The photo shown their face clearly, Lisanna's disheveled hair, cleavage and red face clearly caught her attention. But she main character of the picture is Natsu's unbuttoned white dress shirt.

"Luce, I'm home!" Natsu's voice interrupt her, she quickly put the photos back to the envelope before hiding it under her novels. Lucy wiped her tears before putting on her fake smile.

'_Dear, there's no need to be upset.. Don't you remember? You've cheated on him too.'_ She reminded herself.

"Welcome back, Natsu!" She hugged him, like usual before putting away his coat and gave him a peck in his lips. Her husband grinned at his wife's action before stunning her with a passionate kiss, _'She's too cute..'_

* * *

"Lucy, do you hear me?" Lisanna clapped her hands infront of the beauty, awakening her from her daydream. "U-Uh yes?" the blonde gave her a fake smile.

The white haired woman sighed before continuing her story, "I said, my sister are.."

_She knew she is a sweet girl. But out of all the woman in the world, why her bestfriend?_

* * *

"Sting," Lucy called the blonde man. "Yeah?" He answered, cuddling with her on his king sized bed. The female smiled at her lover's cute action,

"I love you.."

Sting smiled, he was taken aback by her bluntness, kissing her forehead before replying back to her.

"I love you, and always do.."

* * *

She fell out of love. She decided to end her marriage, the more this relationship would last.. the more pain that Sting would get. She think that it isn't fair for him, loving someone that already in a sealed relationship.

Now, she's going to break the seal.

She have requested for a divorce paper, gathered her courage before she entered her house, onl y to be greeted by a strange noises coming out of her and her husband's bedroom.

She opened the door, revealing her husband and her best friend having an intercourse on her bed.

**Her bed.**

"Natsu… Lisanna..?" Her voice escaped from her pink lips, making both of the figure pulled away in shock. Both face are red and guilty, Natsu broke the silence.

"L-Luce , Look I'm s-"

"Save it Natsu, let's divorce," Her voice shook in betrayal. The pink haired man's eyes widened in disbelief. Lucy fished the papers out, grabbing a pen and threw it to the naked man's face.

"I've already signed the papers, I just need your autograph and we're finally done," She said with a cold tone, her face was emotionless. She glanced at Lisanna, "Lucy.. I'm sorry."

"I thought you're my bestfriend, I'm really disappointed at you."

Her ex-bestfriend's tears fell after hearing those sharp words from Lucy's mouth.

"I'll see you later at the court," Lucy said before walking away from _'her'_ house. Leaving the couple dumbfounded.

_Yes, she is a good actress_

* * *

"**This is a dream come true**!"

Sting lifted his wife's petite body. The bride just gave him a hearty laugh, "No one can separate us now!"

"_**Ehem**_"

The newly wed couple turned around. Seeing Gray, Gajeel, Rogue, Erza, Levy and Mirajane's teasing smirk.

"So, I heard the baby's coming in January.. How _vigorous _are you, tsk..." Gray punched Sting's shoulder playfully. The man just grinned at his best man. They've started being friends after Lucy and Natsu divorced a year ago. And they get along… pretty well.

"I shall name your first child," Erza said to Lucy. Lucy smiled at her friend's antics. Erza refused to be acknowledge as Natsu's older sister after the previous incident.

"No, I will!" Mirajane and Levy protested in unison. Levy has been a good company to Lucy, since she is her editor ofcourse. While Mirajane.. Well, lets just say things between her and her younger sister hasn't been quite smooth until now.

"Well, you can all name our _childrens_," Sting interrupted, winking at Lucy. Making her blush in embarrassment. The woman giggled at his remarks.

_And they live happily ever after in Sting's large mansion.._

* * *

Lolwut, crack ending..

I'm not really good in these kind of story, but figured that I could give it a shot :D

**Reviews are appreciated !**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE ON WAITING THIS CHAPTER!**


	5. His Obsession

Hello~

Yes I'm back! **Healthy, alive and fat.**

**BIG THANKS for those who alerted, favourited and reviewing this story XD i was encouraged to write after seeing the amount of notifications that are being sent to my mail! Love you~  
**

I'm sorry for the long wait, I wont tell you why because I have my own personal reasons… Anyway, I've been thinking a lot about this drabble.

Should I make it into **10 chaptered drabbles**? But I'll **start a new story** (Chaptered and StiCy!) XD

Ah~ and feel free to use the drabbles but you have to notify/message me first :)

Enjoy!

**Title:** His Obsession

**Genre:** Romance; One sided love

* * *

These she was, like a princess standing in the midst of commoners. Her shining blonde hair tied into pigtails, her natural blush dusted her porcelain face as her pink plump lips smiling, decorating her face.

He had been watching her ever since he quitted Sabertooth, after the Grand Magic Tournament Games. He had been enticed by her overwhelming beauty and determination, he just couldn't get enough by looking her from afar. He wanted to hold her, inhaling her sweet scent deeply and kiss those plump lips.

He wondered if he could hold her in his arms someday..

Lucy Heartfilia felt like she's been watched for a couple of months now.

"Natsu, would you mind if you stay at my place for tonight? I felt uneasy about being alone.." the said boy beamed at her offer, nodding with excitement before carrying Lucy to her apartment. "Tell Happy to stay at Wendy's place tonight, Mira!"

The barmaid shook her head while sighing dreamily, "Young love.."

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain white dragon slayer is now gritting his teeth, clenching his fist tightly that a red liquid drip to the ground.

"Why did you offered that guy to stay by your side tonight?" he whispered, blinded by pure jealousy.

* * *

"Ah~ I've been waiting for this time to come, Lucy!" Natsu said, removing his clothing while jumping on her bed. Lucy blushed madly before throwing him a shirt. "Atleast put you're a shirt on you idiot! And I didn't say that you could sleep in my bed tonight."

The pink haired dragon slayer let out a childish pout. "But Luu~ce, we've known each other for years right?" Lucy glared at her friend, "That doesn't mean you could invade my bed and make me sleep on the couch!"

"But who said that you're gonna sleep on the couch? What I meant is you and I sleep in your bed together!" He grinned widely, patting the bed. Lucy turned crimson, "You're a man and I'm a woman you idiot! It is inappropriate, _who knows_ _what will you do when I fell asleep_" At the thought of this, Lucy's blush darkened.

Natsu tilted his head, "I won't do anything to you Luce, c'mon I'm tired!" with that, he positioned himself on the other side, leaving a space for her to sleep. His action made Lucy sighed, '_Ofcourse he wont do anything you idiot, that guy barely know about __**those**__ stuffs for the sake of Mavis, He's as dense as a rock!_' and proceed to take her beauty sleep beside her partner's side.

He couldn't take it anymore, his heart felt like being stabbed by thousand of daggers and thrown away down a hole filled with needles. He proceeded to take his leave, before spotting that the pink haired male was awake and pulled his princess into his muscular arms.

At that time, he felt rage boiling up inside his body. Lucy's only going to be his one and only, without exception.

Oh, she is alright.

* * *

It was 2 nights after Natsu's sleepover, Lucy just couldn't shook away the eerie feelings hat she've been having. She felt like every single movements that she made has been observed by a certain someone.. or thing..

But at that night, she knew something was about to happen.

* * *

A scent of vanilla with a hint of musk awoken her. Her eyelids opening slowly and sleepily, but as soon as she noticed that this was not her room, she jolted wide awake. Panic quickly overtook her, as she noticed that her pictures was all over the cream wall up until the ceiling. She could see her name carved into the bedpost. This made her horrified.

When she realized that her keys are not with her, she grew alarmed. Not only Aquarius will kill her, this stalker of hers are going to _rape_ her! Her life is just fucked up. And where is Natsu when she needed him?

Suddenly, she heard a faint footsteps. Cladding in an oversized shirt and shorts only, just how lucky is she? Especially with no bra protecting her assets, well atleast she feel a bit more protected using that..

The doorknob turned and revealed a blond male with a scar in his forehead.

.

.

**Sting Eucliffe.**

"Good morning love, do you have a nice sleep?" he smiled at her, an obsessive smile .

* * *

That was no good and short,but lol

It's a drabble, what did you expect?

…


End file.
